Something Special
by Eauriyume
Summary: Jace and clary have kids and there just trying to be good parents until someone comes back and wants to finish what was started and get revenge.


Okay so here goes nothing I'm gonna try again and hopefully don't fail horribly at this one because I absolutely love this series

I am not Cassandra nor do I unfortunately own any of her characters  
>Now im going to start out with Jace and Clary all ready having there kids<p>

Chapter 1

Jace I need help with Stephen can you get the teething ring Hurry I need to change Jacie. Never underestimate how fast Jace Lightwood is he brought Jacie to me and popped the teething ring in Stephens mouth, teething children are awful I laughed as Stephen stopped crying purely out of relief. " Hows my lil Jacie?" Jace laughed " See that's why i call him Jacie." his gold eyes bore into my soul too this day he has the same effect on me. Clary Maxwell doesn't make a cee sound." in that sarcastic tone i know all to well. " So he's my son and its easier and plus smart one you wanted to name him Jace." "Well miss know it all hes my son too but every time you talk baby talk to him and then say jacie i think your talking to me and it freaks me out a little guess i didnt think that far ahead." he laughed i love his laugh so much. "Well asshat calling him J.J doesn't make much sense either now does it ?" Just then J.J grabbed Jace's hair and pulled I tried not to laugh as Jace yelped in surprise. He cant have three inch gashes in his arm and not flinch but when his son grabs his hair its a whole nother story. J.J looks just like his dad with big golden eyes big and watery as his face started to get red. I jumped up quickly but Jace was allready whispering. " J.J no, brothers sleeping don't you wanna go night night too?" he shook his head vehemantly "Nah,Nah." " Clary um hes not listening like Stephen did." "Love Stephan cried himself to sleep." he sighed and started rocking him J.J's eyes started closing and then smart Jace just had to say something about having alone time tonight since they were both out so early but no that just woke up my darling blonde and it took an extra fifteen minutes to get him out thank the Angel that Stephen's a heavy sleeper.

It's actually been awhile since Jace and I have had alone time but between two children its not so easy to fit in time. So i decieded to use the cutest thing in my top drawer silently thanking Izzy. I ran to the bathroom before he got back i heard him get in bed then call for me " hmmmm i wonder what you could possiably be doing in there at this hour?" "peeing you perverted jerk." i walked out more like sauntered out in a Black Lace halter shirt with matching boy shorts. His jaw dropped before saying, "remind me to Thank Izzy." then he grabbed me picking me up bridal style then layed me down and gently laying on top of me kissing my neck. his hands rooming all over my body like a lion in hunt then his eyes narrowed on me as the pray and landscape. I could never forget how amazing it was being with Jace was...is. "I'm gonna have to buy more outfits." i laughed and he squezzed me under the sheets sighing. " I love you Clary so very much." " I love you too." i slept comfortably in his arms looking forward to hearing the noises of our sons waking us. My life now was this just me Jace and my too boys my stephan so like me and my little jace so like his father. I remeber telling Jace he was going to be a father. I knew i was a only a couple months but my belly was all ready begining to swell and i was so scared i was so scared he wouldnt want us and i couldnt imagne not wanting jace's child. I told him when we were lying in bed just like this and he pulled me into a hug before saying something along the line of "well seeing as to how im so amazing my baby will for sure be amazing ahh how gorgeous too, Thanks to me of course." I slapped him before telling him this was a serious matter and he simply smiled at me and started telling me how its scarey but it was gonna happen sooner or later so he was happy and as long as he was happy i should be. he was terrified come to find out but he knew he would be so much better than valentine and i told him on plenty an occasion. So right now were in a pretty good place.

Allrighty chapt 1 is up and hopefully ill update soon sorry about my little errors be honest and if its totally bad send some critisism my way


End file.
